Slivers of Trust
by Rinkufan
Summary: When seperated from the others, Kuwabara and Hiei have to depend on each other to survive.Can they manage?Or will they drive each other insane?Chapter 4 up!
1. Default Chapter

Slivers of trust  
  
Disclaimer: as much as I would like to, I do not own YYH. It belongs to its creator and unfortunately, not me.*sigh*  
  
CHAPTER 1   
  
  
  
HIEI'S P.O.V.  
  
I flitted from tree to tree, following the others at a safe distance so it would not appear that I was with them, embarassing as they were. Kuwabara and Yuuske were having an argument over who was the smartest. I grunted. More like who was the stupidest. Keiko and Botan were giggling and whispering to each other, most likely about the boys' antics. The only sane ones among them were Kurama and Yukina. Kuwabara had asked Yukina to come, but Kurama had come of his own accord, so I was beginning to have my doubts about him as well. Only one as crazy as the others would actually go around cavorting with them. I scowled. Then why was I here? It was probably because of what had happened that morning  
  
  
Earlier that day...  
  
Koenma had called us into his office. We had just completed a mission to the strange world of Lakai which had disappeared a millenia ago and had suddenly popped back into existence. It had seemed to be in good shape as far as we could tell, although since the records of Lakai could not be found, no one could tell for sure. It had not been a pleasant experience for me, as I had been a fire demon on a world covered by water. I was not in the mood for another mission. Thankfully, Koenma had just wanted to congratulate us on our success.  
"You all are one of the best teams we have at the moment and-" Yuuske interrupted him.  
"What do you mean? There's other teams?" I had rolled my eyes at the stupidity of the question.  
"Yes Yuuske. If you guys were the only team, you'd never get a chance to sleep." Botan explained.  
"Oh. That makes sense. But if there's so many teams, how come we seem to be doing most of the missions?"  
"Well," Koenma responded,"Like I said, you are one of the better teams, but besides that, i never said we had a lot of spirit detectives. We just have more than one group, that's all."  
"So there could be another group going on a mission right now?" Kuwabara had asked.  
"Actually, yes. The Kokolan team is on a mission in Makai at the moment, but besides them there's nobody else."  
"All right then. We'll see you later Koenma." As we were walking out of Koenma's office, Kuwabara had what the others would call a stroke of genius. I called it idiocy  
"Since we don't have any missions to go on today, why don't we have a picnic?" The slight grain of respect I had gained for him in our last battle vanished completely. The clumsy fool had another one of his stupid ideas. It was preposterous! It was unheard of! It was...what was it anyway? I edged my way over to Kurama's side(making sure Kuwabara wasn't listening)then asked him,  
"What the heck is that fool talking about?" The redhead merely smiled and said,  
"Come along and find out." I scowled at him. Stupid fox.  
Kurama's reply had been short enough for me to hear the end of Kuwabara's statement.  
"...And you can come too Botan, and we can ask Keiko and Yukina, of course we have to ask Yukina and..." I froze. Ask Yukina? As in Kuwabara and Yukina? Together? Over my dead body.  
That was pretty much why I had come along on this...picnic. It wasn't too bad at the beginning. Kuwabara only fawned over Yukina a couple dozen times instead of the usual fifty-three. In fact, everything was pretty peaceful for a while.   
But then all hell broke loose.  
  
Notes-You like? Well please review. My 1st fic. Yay! 


	2. Here we go again...

Slivers of trust  
  
Sorry about the shortness of the last chapter. I was experimenting. And...never mind. Just R&R! Kay? Okay!  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own YYH as much as me would like to.  
  
A/N-I'm not sure about how exactly to write in Kuwabara's Pov so forgive me if it turns out horrible. Any suggestions will be taken to heart and greatly appreciated.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
YUKINA'S P.O.V.  
  
I watched curiously as Kuwabara and Yuuske continued their argument over who was the more intelligent life form. A few years ago, I would have been worried that they were no longer friends, but I understand humans better now. This fighting seemed to be a part of their friendship. I frowned. Too bad it wasn't the same with Kuwabara and Hiei. The two seemed to hate each other for some reason. Hiei. It felt like...I scanned the treetops. Was he...Yes, there he was! I was about to wave to him when I saw the look in his eyes. It looked almost like...fear.  
Hiei jumped down from the tree he was on and ran towards me. It was about then that the earth began shaking violently. I was thrown off my feet, only to find myself in Hiei's arms.  
"Hiei, what's going on? Why is the earth shaking like this?" He glanced at me but gave no answer as he dodged rather large bits of tree bark which slammed into the ground where we had been only moments before. I shuddered and looked to see how the others were faring.  
  
  
KUWABARA'S P.O.V.  
  
As soon as the earthquake hit, my thoughts immediately went to Yukina. I turned to help her but Hiei was already there. I scowled. Stupid shrimp was always one step ahead of me. Suddenly, I found myself sprawled on the ground. I turned to give Yuuske a piece of my mind, but was distracted by an exceptionally large rock imbedded in the ground where I had been standing only moments before. It unnerved me for a moment, but I quickly shook it off and stood up. Whatever was going on here, the great Kazuma Kuwabara could handle it!  
  
YUUSKE'S P.O.V.  
  
I mentally cursed Koenma as I shoved Kuwabara out of harm's way. That toddler had something to do with this, and I wanted to know what. It would have to wait though, since we seemed to be in a bit of a crisis at the moment. I glanced at Keiko and Botan, and had to grin in spite of myself. They were standing back to back, Botan with her oar, and Keiko with a stray tree branch she had picked up somewhere. They were whacking at any debris that dared to go near them, and looking like they were having a good time in the process.  
I was about then that I noticed the rock flying straight towards my head. It was coming too fast to dodge, so I readied my shotgun and fired. Or at least, tried to fire, but nothing happened. I cursed and began to run for it, knowing it was pointless. Bracing myself for the impact, I stopped and closed my eyes. Nothing. Curiously, I turned and opened my eyes. It was pitch black, but somehow I could see the others clearly. Hiei gently put Yukina down, and began looking around. Kuwabara immediately ran over to her and began questioning her, was she all right, had Hiei hurt her at all? I rolled my eyes at the latter, which had been a pretty stupid question. Hiei would never hurt Yukina, although only a few of us knew the main reason why.  
I ignored Kuwabara and walked over to Keiko.  
"You all right?" She looked at me for a moment.  
"Yuuske, what's going on? Where are we?" I bit my lip.  
"I don't know. I just don't know." 


	3. Why does this keep happening to us?

Slivers of trust  
  
Okay, finally! Another chapter has emerged from that blob of matter they call my head.  
  
BOB-Technically, you are referring to me.   
  
Yeah? Well, I came up with the whole story by myself!  
  
BOB-Since I am your brain, I would have to correct you by saying-WE came up with this story.  
  
My story! MINE! ALL MINE!*pulls out puckblaster*Die BOB!  
  
BOB-You'll only be shooting your-BLAM-self....Ooohhh. That had to hurt...Wonder where she got the puckblaster from?  
BOB-Ah well, who cares. *Glances at unconcious author* Well since she's out I guess I'd better do this for her. Ahem.  
The author would like to say that she owes credit for last chapter to one of her BFF Linda (as short as it was) This chapter is definitely longer than the first two so please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer-If, for some strange reason, you really need to read this, go back to chapter 1/2 and read it there.  
  
  
Chapter 3-Why Does This Keep Happening to Us?  
  
  
KURAMA'S POV  
  
  
As we walked along I was constantly put on edge by the sense of evil reverbrating from this place. There was definitely something wrong here. I wasn't sure what, but Yuuske seemed to think it had something to do with Koenma. Botan had explained numerous times that neither she nor Koenma had anything to do with it, but Yuuske's a stubborn kid and all she managed to do was convince him further that it was the toddler's fault.  
Now they were glaring at each other, oblivious to the fact that we would probably be better off if we weren't trying to kill each other. Actually, I was surprised to find that Hiei and Kuwabara had managed to refrain from doing anything harmful to each other, although a few hateful glares were passed.Yukina's presence seemed to calm them down to some degree. I shudder to think what might happen if she were to be seperated from the rest of us. Or even worse, if Hiei and Kuwabara were. Now that was a scary thought. They'd kill each other in less than ten minutes!(Oh thou of little faith)  
My thoughts were interrupted by an ominous voice speaking from all around me.  
"Welcome to my world..."  
  
YUUSKE'S POV  
  
  
Okay, you gotta admit, that voice was pretty freaky. Or at least it would have been, had we not done this 'Prepare to die' thing at least a dozen times this week. It was getting old fast. I shrugged. Well, at least it provided us with some form of amusement. All Koenma's fault of course.  
"What do you want bozo?!" I called out, not quite sure where to look.  
"Merely entertainment." Entertainment?!! Who'd this guy think he was anyway, saying we were here just to amuse him. Never mind that I had been saying the same thing about him only moments before. He was underestimating us just like all the others.  
"I am not like all the others." What the...This guy could read minds? Eh, well, it was nothing new. We'd beaten his kind before.   
"We shall see."  
  
?????????'S POV  
  
I watched as the human's face went from shock, to understanding, to a firm determination. Yes, I was sure of it now. He was the leader. Maybe not a very good one, but the leader nonetheless.   
Turning to the figure chained to the wall behind me, I addressed the matter at hand.  
"Stylo, I want to know their weakness. I want to follow the old bad guy code, divide and conquer." Stylo opened his eyes and glared at me fiercely.  
"Well if you'd move that ugly mug of yours..." I scowled. He would have been dead for that remark if he wasn't so useful. Sighing I took a slight step to the left.   
"That's better. Now let's see here." He gestured, and the pool of ink I had been looking into grew larger, showing the whole group now, instead of just the leader. Focusing intently, he gestured again and all but two of the seven disappeared from view. These two I looked at with mild confusion.  
"Them? Why them? They don't look like they're friends."  
Indeed, the two looked ready to kill each other at the drop of a hat. The ugly red-head was giving the short one a look that plainly said 'As soon as we get out of this, I'm gonna pound your face into the ground so hard, you'll start crying.' Glancing at the short one, I had a feeling that that wouldn't happen. He had a cold look in his eyes that gave me the shivers. He was ready to kill.  
"Huh? What did you say?" I had been so absorbed in my thoughts, that I hadn't heard Stylo's reply.  
"I said, that's the whole point!" I blinked. Once. Twice.  
"What?" He rolled his eyes.  
"They ovbiously hate each other, so if we seperate them from the rest of the group, there'll be no one to keep them from killing each other."  
"Ohhhhhh. But how are we going to do that?"  
"Like this..."  
  
KUWABARA'S POV  
  
  
I glared at the shrimp. As soon as we get out of this, I'm gonna pound his face into the ground so hard, he'll start crying. An image popped into my head of Hiei on the ground, pleading for mercy, and I couldn't help but snicker. That earned me a glare from shorty himself and a curious glance from Yukina. I turned to the latter and smiled. Hiei noticed this, and a moment later, his sword was out and in his hand. Startled, I took a half step back. In our fights, we had sometimes gotten to the point where swords would be drawn, but never this quickly. He must be really pissed off or something. Behind me, I heard Uremeshi turn and groan.  
"Not now you guys! I mean, we just-" Uremeshi stopped and a few seconds later I heard a loud thump. Turning curiously, I saw him lying flat on the ground, an expression that could be defined as both confusion and anger on his face. I couldn't help it. I snickered again.(He seems to be doing that a lot lately doesn't he?)  
"Yuuske, are you all right?" Keiko seemed genuinely concerned. Why, I wasn't sure. Uremeshi had taken a lot of hard knocks in his life,most of them from me.(Of course.) When he didn't answer Keiko however, I became a little confused. Then I realized he was staring intently at his foot. Or rather, what was holding onto his foot. A...hand? Yes, it was a hand! Ok, that's just plain freaky. But then again, so was this place.   
Uremeshi pried the hand off his leg and stood up, glancing quickly aound him as if suspecting an attack. Kurama and Hiei were doing the same, eyes darting back and forth. Their suspicions were confirmed a moment later, when hands began erupting from the ground all around us. That wasn't the worst part though. The worst part was when their bodies appeared after them. It was disgusting! They looked half dead!  
I ingnited my spirit sword and slashed at an attacker. With nothing but thin air. What the....Where was my blade? the ominous voice spoke again.  
"Ah yes. Did I neglect to mention the fact that I have stripped you of all spiritual powers whatsoever? Whoops, sorry. Guess you'll just have to use your fists. Oh and the short one can use his sword too, I guess. Now my minions, ATTACK!" No spiritual powers whatsoever? Ohhhhh boy.....  
  
U like? Review! Kuwabara was kind of messed up in this chapter. Forgive me. Thanks for the info on the sword peoples! 


	4. Slivers AN

UMMMMMMMMMMM this is not the next chapter its just an AN. I just wanted to say that I'm still alive. I've almost got the next chapter out so thats good right?  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh dear..............I should probably give you a reason shouldn't I?  
  
  
Well I had it written out but the thing is-it sucked. So I threw it away. It shall never be seen again.  
  
  
  
  
Teaser for next chapter-Hey i think you guys deserve it-even if its not very long  
  
  
  
Yuuske glared at the human?Demon? (you can never tell these days) standing before him.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" The blonde haired teenager standing in front of him grinned and offered his hand to Yusuke.  
  
"Names Lee Kokolan. And who might you be?"  
  
That's all! 


	5. New Faces

Slivers Of Trust Chapter 4-"And You Would Be...?"  
  
I'm back! Again, many, many apologies for the lateness of this chapter. We just got a new computer and I didn't know how to upload documents with the new word processor. So, anyway, here's the next chapter...  
  
Disclaimer-Do I own YYH? You tell me.  
  
Lee Kokolan glared at his opponent. His blue-gray eyes met another pair so like his own. He gave his opponent a once-over, noting the clenched fists and gritted teeth. If this had been a regular street fight back home, this pest would be a bloody pulp by now. But they weren't back home. They were in Makai, world of the demons, where even punks like this one could possess great powers. It all depended on the person. An irritated growl brought him back to the present. Glancing at his opponent again, he sighed, exasperated. "C'mon Lena, give it up already. It's just a tunnel! What, is it gonna kill you to get your clothes a little dirty?" The "opponent" standing in front of him, more commonly known as his twin sister Lena, squealed in fright. "Oh, I hadn't even thought of that! I just bought this outfit last week! Oh what am I gonna do?" Lee groaned. She could be so stubborn sometimes! "Lena!" A loud snicker echoed throughout the cave that they were residing in, making Lee jump about three feet. Spinning around quickly, he visibly relaxed when he realized it was only Yazren, one of the two demons that made up their rather unique team. Yaz had short, dark green hair, and eerie purple eyes that seemed to see right through you. Lee knew Yazren very well, and the demon still freaked him out every now and then. He had some sort of power over the wind, he could make it attack an opponent in ways Lee had never thought were possible. Suddenly Lee grinned. He had an idea. Making his best pouty face, Lee whined to Yazren, "Yazzie, will you please pick my sister up and throw her into the tunnel so we can continue on this mission to kill the demon so I can go home and get some ice cream? Please?" When Yazren merely rolled his eyes, Lee quickly changed tactics, spinning around to face the final member of the team who had been oddly quiet during this whole exchange. "Riley, will you please-Huh? Hey, where'd she go?" Yaz raised an eyebrow. "She probably got tired of your bickering and went on ahead." Lena squealed in fright. "Oh no! She could get lost or hurt or something! We have to rescue her!" And with that, she slid into the tunnel, all previous fears forgotten. Lee blinked. Once. Twice. "Rescue her?" Yazren shrugged. "Well it got Lena into the tunnel didn't it?" "True." Lee glanced at the ground. "You can change back now." A previously unnoticed mouse on the floor seemed to nod at Lee's words. Then, with a soft pop, it wasn't a mouse anymore, it was a young girl. At the moment she had waist length black hair and hazel eyes, though Lee knew she could change that any time she wanted to. Her name was Riley, and she was a shape shifter demon. "Do you actually like the little kindergartner look?" Riley grinned up at him. "It gives me a look of innocence." Lee snorted. "Innocence? And to think my sister thinks you're just a harmless little girl who came along with us just because she accidentally fell through a portal or two." Riley's grin widened as Yazren rolled his eyes. "Speaking of Lena. . ." Lee groaned. "Can't we just-" "No." "All right then. Let's go." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ????????  
  
I frowned at the pool of black ink, trying to get it to tell me something I didn't know. Which was-well pretty much anything. Stylo isn't any help, all he does is sit there and glare. I mean, it's not like I'm going to go down there myself and confront them. That's what lackeys are for. . . *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Kuwabara  
  
I grinned as yet another umm . . .thing's head met my fist. They remind me a lot of the cultivated humans we fought when we went up against the Saint Beasts. Same dead look in their eyes. It's really creepy. But, creepy or no, they're still no match for me, the great Kazuma Kuwabara, even without my powers. Stepping back, I surveyed my work. All around me there's a field of dead and unconscious creatures. Not a one escaped my wrath! Snick! Something moved right behind my ear, too fast for me to see it. I turned. One of the creatures was standing behind me, apparent trying to attack me from behind. I raised my fists, about to show it the true meaning of pain, when it fell, unable to support itself without its legs, which had, apparently, been cut off. I turned back around to glare at Hiei. "What did you do that for? I had him right where I wanted him!" He snorted. "More like he had you right where he wanted you. Let's find the others, human, before your stupidity gets us killed." I scowled, about to give him a piece of my mind, when I realized the full meaning of what the shrimp had just said. Find the others? But we . . .I glanced around. Shorty and I were the only ones in the cavern, besides a bunch of dead guys. I turned back to Hiei, only to find that he was already gone. Stupid shrimp. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Lena  
  
I glared at Lee. He had no right to trick me like that. And even worse, he had forced poor little Riley to help him!!!!! I picked her up in my arms. Poor girl. Getting sucked into the portal with us again was bad enough, but having Lee use her like that! Even if she seemed to somehow always find a way to come along every time we had a mission! Flipping my curly brown hair over my shoulder, I turned around and continued walking. Boys! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
OK, I know I said that they would meet in this chapter but I lied. Oh well, maybe next one. Oh and Little Chi(you know who you are) You are my best friend whether you like it or not (so there) PLEASE! R&R! I need nourishment!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I cannot live soley on cookies you know. I need reviews too. 


End file.
